Drabbling through Time
by geminalupus
Summary: Various Supernatural drabbles. Some may be based on Platonically Kills You. Destiel drabbles guaranteed, all others at author (and requestor) discretion. Rated T for safety.
1. Say Something- Cas POV

**Master A/N: Hey all! So if you haven't read Platonically Kills You *shameless plug*! In all seriousness, it's not vital that you read that to be able to follow any of the drabbles here, but it will give you my thought process for character background for a LOT of these. These drabbles are kinda just my any-and-all of the supernatural verse, but especially at first, most will probably be Cas POV set in the PKY-verse (if that's a thing), and will include 'excerpts' I wrote that I don't see being made into a full chapter (if they ever do, congrats on getting a sneak peek!). Also posted in here may be requests, for either this drabble series or for PKY that we couldn't fit into the main storyline.**

 **Okay. I think that's it. I hate long author's notes so hopefully this is the worst you ever have to deal with.**

 **OH! I will post possible spoilers at the beginning of each chapter. So, with that being said, reviews are life, cookies for all, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter A/N:** **I typically don't like song fics but this one wouldn't let me go. I know it takes longer, but to get the full effect, either sing the song in your head as you go or have it playing and read the parts in between lyrics. Dialogue is spoiler for season 11 finale only if you know what's happening. Fits in a PKY universe where the boys never get their shit together and tell each other how they feel. Cas POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **12/11/16 Update: Hey guys! So I made an audio recording version of this songfic that I posted on tumblr. Just take out all the spaces :) geminalupus . tumblr post/ 154313440871/ hey-all-so-this-is-a-destiel-songfic-i-posted-on**

* * *

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

How long can you go with no sign of hope?

 _I'll be the one if you want me to_

A profound bond, never acknowledged.

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

Heaven, Hell, Purgatory.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

Giving up everything in between.

 _And I am feeling so small_

But why would he know the sacrifices meant anything?

 _It was all in my head_

He probably thought you were just following orders

 _I know nothing at all._

Like the good soldier you are.

 _And I will stumble and fall_

You don't know how to be human

 _I'm still learning to love_

These feelings were never meant for you

 _Just starting to crawl_

So what the hell are you supposed to do?

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

There's only so long you can hold out hope for a broken dream.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Only so long you can wait for someone who doesn't want you

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

Warrior, Fallen, Human.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you,_

Family, but not in the way you wanted.

 _And I will swallow my pride_

You need to stop making the selfish choices

 _You're the one that I love_

So you made the choice to rip your heart out instead

 _And I'm saying goodbye_

"It has to be Dean."

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

You can only hold onto hope but for so long.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Only so long, before you know your chance is gone.

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

"I could go with you."

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

The world may be saved.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

But your world is gone.

 _Say something._

Forever.


	2. Penance

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's just a quick drabble about Cas reflecting back on a certain crypt scene in 8x17 that broke all our hearts. For those who are reading both, this drabble goes along with the PKY verse, or can stand alone. Thanks to FrostedDragonHeart and hollyhobbit101 for reviewing last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Not that killing the hundreds of fake Deans had ever gotten _easier_ , but he had managed to keep his sanity— which had been screaming in horror underneath the layers of brainwashing— intact by reminding himself that they weren't real. They were copies. It wasn't really _Dean_ he was killing.

But there beneath that crypt, all the brainwashing was rendered useless because _this was Dean_. This wasn't a soulless, brainless, physical copy, this was the soul he had spent hours staring at. This was the soul he had pulled out of Hell, that he had fought through legions of demons to get to. The soul he had poured his healing grace into, stripping away the demonic blackness bit by bit, healing, comforting, trying to erase as many memories as he could. The soul he had Fallen for, and fallen for. _This was Dean_. No repeats, no do-overs, no second chance. _Dean_.

No amount of brainwashing could change that fact, and nothing could scrub clean the horror and guilt that claimed him, staring down at Dean in that moment as Dean's soul dimmed, resigned and defeated, allowing Castiel to see the blood, the swelling, the broken bones that _his_ hand had caused, _his_ hand, which still held _his_ angel blade high above Dean's head, ready to swing down and strike the killing blow to the soul that _he_ would die for. Suddenly _his_ hand went slack and the angel blade fell as Cas recoiled at what had almost been.

No amount of penance could ever make up for having let it get that far.


End file.
